Shuichi in Wonderland!
by White-chan
Summary: O que acontece quando varios estranhos entram em sua vida? !AVISO! Isso pode conter yaoi e quase hentais. -Cross over-
1. Cap 1 Loosing It

Shuichi In Wonderland!

_**Nome: blábláblá – Fala**_

_**Nome: "blábláblá" - Pensamento**_

_Abriu os olhos e com a visão meio embaçada observou que o aposento aonde se encontrava estava com as paredes meio sujas de sangue. Não reconhecendo o local, se dirigiu até a porta. _

_Deparou-se com um corredor estreito e mal iluminado. Prosseguiu até chegar a uma sala. A primeira coisa que conseguiu notar foi um rosto agonizante desenhado na parede. Aproximou-se hesitante e o tocou, mas, logo se afastou, pois notou que começara a surgir o contorno do resto do corpo da figura e em seguida a mesma foi lentamente ganhando relevo. Assustado e com as pernas trêmulas, Shuichi cai no chão e tenta se afastar, pois na sua frente não existia mais um desenho, mas sim, um morto-vivo que vinha em sua direção. Tomado pelo pânico Shuichi desmaia. _

Cap 1 – Loosing it.

Abriu os olhos e com a visão meio embaçada observou que o aposento era o mesmo, porém não havia sangue nas paredes.

Shuichi: "_Um... Sonho_?".

Ainda meio atordoado, ouviu o som do telefone. Como o chiado era muito forte, pode apenas perceber que do outro lado da linha era um homem que falava, mas não pôde entender o que ele dizia. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido quando notou que o fio do telefone estava cortado. Correu desesperado até a porta, mas essa se encontrava cheia de correntes e cadeados. Tentou abri-la, mas logo uma mensagem escrita em sangue apareceu:

"Não Saia".

Desesperado tentou girar a maçaneta novamente, mas dessa vez ouviu um forte estrondo vindo do banheiro. Estava apavorado, mas sua curiosidade foi mais forte e o levou até lá. Ao entrar no banheiro não demorou muito para notar um enorme buraco na parede do mesmo. E novamente levado por sua curiosidade adentrou o buraco. Arrastou-se durante alguns minutos, chegando a pensar que não teria mais fim. Mas persistiu até que o buraco acabou.

Notou que descia agora pela escada rolante de um metrô abandonado. Seguindo seu instinto chegou a um corredor onde viu um vulto a distância. E pela terceira vez nesse dia, foi guiado pela sua curiosidade. Conforme fora se aproximando, o vulto foi ficando mais nítido revelando uma silhueta masculina. Observou o garoto a sua frente. Ele possuía pele clara, cabelos escuros e orbes ônix. Vestia uma camiseta social com apenas os dois últimos botões fechados e uma calça social.

Shuichi: O que você está fazendo aqui?

??: O mesmo que você... Qual seu nome?

Shuichi: Shuichi... E o seu?

??: Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha. Estou tentando achar a saída, mas não consigo. Se você me ajudar... – Ele se aproximou e desceu sua mão lentamente pelo peito de Shuichi – Te darei um presentinho especial.

Shuichi ficou um tempo parado apenas o encarando. Sasuke tomando iniciativa o empurra contra a parede e o beija. beijo foi se aprofundando e as mãos do Sasuke foram descendo até que ele pudesse começar a abrir a calça do Shiuchi. Quando ele ia...

Shuichi: PARAAAAAAA! Por acaso você é um gigolô gay?

Sasuke se aproxima do ouvido de Shuichi e sussurra:

Sasuke: E se eu for? – Novamente beijando o Shuichi, tentando abrir sua calça e sendo interrompido. – Qual é meuuu?

Shuichi: No primeiro encontro não rola!

Irritado, o rapaz de orbes ônix mostra o dedo do meio e some no escuro do corredor.

Shuichi sentiu uma enorme vontade de usar o banheiro e novamente guiado por seus instintos, ele correu pelos corredores até encontrar um. A porta do banheiro abriu como se o chamasse. Não hesitou. Para sua surpresa havia outro enorme buraco na parede do banheiro e novamente se rendeu a curiosidade, adentrando o buraco.

Agora ele se encontrava na frente de uma casa tradicional japonesa antiga. Na porta logo apareceu uma mulher de pele clara, longos cabelos escuros e orbes negros. Ela trajava um kimono todo bordado.

??: Eu estava à espera da pessoa que vive em "outro mundo". No tear que tece a nossa vida não há pontas soltas. Todos os fios estão entremeados entre si e revestidos de significado.

Shuichi: Quem é você?

??: O encontro aparentemente fortuito entre vocês dois também esta revestido de significado.

Shuichi: Ahn? Yuki? Alias, Qual seu nome?

??: Me dê o que está no seu bolso direito em troca dessa informação.

Shuichi entrega desanimado o saquinho que continha o fio de cabelo do Yuki.

Shuichi: Cuide disso com sua própria vida... É embalado a vácuo.

??: Meu nome é Yuuko.

Shuichi: Como eu faço para sair daqui?

Yuuko: Eu posso realizar seu desejo em troca do que lhe é mais precioso.

Shuichi: Ta bom, ta bom. Só me tire daqui.

Yuuko: Está certo.

De repente correntes de ar se formaram em volta do Shuichi. E em poucos segundos esse desaparece junto com a bolha de ar.

Yuuko: Você não me pediu para te mandar de volta... – Um sorriso surge em seu rosto.

_**Personagens desse capítulo**__**: **_

_**Shuichi – Gravitation**_

_**Sasuke – Naruto**_

_**Yuuko – XXX Holic**_

_**Apoio**__**: **_

_**Jessica 8D **_


	2. Cap 2 Clotheless

**Shuichi in wonderland!**

_De repente correntes de ar se formaram em volta do Shuichi. E em poucos segundos esse desaparece junto com a bolha de ar._

_Yuuko: Você não me pediu para te mandar de volta... – Um sorriso surge em seu rosto._

Cap 2: Clotheless

Abriu lentamente os olhos e observou ao redor. Apesar da escuridão do quarto, pode notar que estava deitado em uma cama que não o pertencia. Mesmo estando assustado a doce fragancia que pairava no ar o tranquilizava.

Ouviu passos lentos vindo em direção ao aposento e não sabendo o que viria, fingiu ainda estar dormindo. Pode ouvir a porta abrindo e logo uma voz dizendo:

??: Sei que está acordado. - Uma gota de suor escorreu pela testa de Shuichi. - Não se preoculpe... Não te farei mais nenhum mal.

Shuichi: Como assim? - Na tentativa de se levantar sente uma fraqueza enorme que o impede. - O que você fez?

O rapaz se aproximou de Shuichi, pegou sua mão e suavemente a passou pelo pescoço do mesmo onde era possivel sentir marcas de presas.

No ato de desespero Shuichi se levanta, mas logo sente uma tortura enorme que o derruba, caindo nos braços do misterioso jovem.

??: Se você não se comportar eu vou ter que te punir. - Sussurrou.

Shuichi já não sabia o que fazer quando ouviu um voz vinda de fora.

Kaname-sama! O Aidou esta criando confusões de novo!

Kaname: Não saia daqui até eu voltar.

Shuichi: _"Cara, onde eu tô?.. Que que deu em todo mundo? Geral é GAY?! ... Pera aí... Mas o cara até que era bonito... E eu também sou gay... "_

Não demorou muito até a porta se abrir novamente. Kaname encontrou Shuichi testando o Kama Sutra com o travesseiro.

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto do rapaz, que fechou a porta.

XxXxxXxXxXx

Ruka passou por Aidou que se encontrava em pé com baldes cheios de agua em sua cabeça e mãos, de castigo.

Ruka: Viu o Kaname-sama?

Aidou: Deve estar em seu quarto.

Ruka então se dirigiu para o aposento. Se preparava para bater na porta quando começou a ouvir ruidos estranhos. Ficou ali, paralisada tentando imaginar o que aqueles sons significavam. Logo tudo ficou silencioso e Kaname abriu a porta, se deparando com uma Ruka semi-viva.

Dando um risinho maldoso Kaname se retira. Ruka adentra o quarto e encontra um Shuichi nu. Tomada por um ataque de raiva ela o arrasta pela orelha e enfia sua cabeça na privada.

Shuichi se sente sendo sugado. E apenas um pensamento estava em sua cabeça.

_"Eu tô pelado?"_

**_Personagens desse capitulo:_**

**Kaname, Ruka, Aidou – Vampire Knight.**

**_Apoio:_**

**Jessica 8D**


End file.
